Just An Average American Girl Not
by I Luvv Twilight
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the Princess of Italy. She goes to Forks, Washington to be normal for a bit. Living with her Uncle, Bella goes under a different name. There she meets the Cullens, who have a secret of their own. All Human. Canon Pairings.
1. Leaving Italy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Also, this is my fan fiction so if it's not good can you not kill me? I'm trying. In addition, could I have some constructive critizism? Thanks!**

**Sorry for the short chapter! PROMISE I WILL UPDATE 3 REALLY LONG CHAPTERS THIS WEEK!!!! **

"Honey, are you sure about this?" My mother, Renee Swan, the Queen of Italy asked for the hundredth time since we left the palace. "You don't have to go."

I rolled my eyes as we entered the airport. "Mom, I _want_ to go. I haven't seen Charlie in forever!" It's true. I'm eighteen now and I haven't seen Charlie, my uncle, since I was thirteen. Five years. Gosh, that was such a long time. I wonder how much he has changed. I wonder how much Forks has changed.

Yup, I said it. Charlie lives in Forks, Washington, USA; halfway across the world from my castle here, in Volterra, Italy. Yeah, _my_ castle. I was Princess Isabella Marie Swan of Italy, but I asked everyone to call me 'Bella' because I absolutely despised the name 'Isabella'. It seemed to formal and old-fashioned. I smiled, my mom was old-fashioned, exceedingly so. She always says "As a queen you need to be up to date, yet still stuck in the old days. Mom decided to have a bigger share in the old days. But with her bubbly and childlike personality, all the citizens of Italy didn't pay one bit of attention to her old fashioned ways.

"Are you absolutely positive you want to go to Forks?" My mom questioned yet again. Lucky for us, the citizens of Italy respect us and don't treat us like American celebrities get treated, and they had no idea that I was going to America. Whenever we go out in public, they bow politely instead of surrounding us with cameras and microphones. To them we were just other people, who happened to rule them.

I sighed. "Yes. For the thousandth time, I want to go to Forks to see Charlie, hang out with Jake-whom I haven't seen in six years-and be a normal teenager."

She studied me, testing the truth in my words. She found no regrets and gave in. "Alright."

I beamed happily and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom! Love you!"

"Love you, too."

And with that I took my carry on and stepped into line to get onto the plane to Forks, Washington, where my future awaited me.


	2. Arriving At Forks

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Thank you so much everybody who added this story as a favorite! I love you all! Here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you love it! Constructive criticism welcomed! For some background information, Bella loves to shop! Sorry for the short chapters. I'm just beginning and I need to get a couple of basis chapters out. Longer one in a few days!**

"Attention flight attendants and passengers, please prepare for landing." The caption announced onto the loudspeaker. It had been a long and uneventful dozen of hours as I impatiently waited to land in Seattle then drive to Forks. There was only one thing that was remotely exciting was my mad dash to the bathroom. I had just entered the plane with my Chanel sunglasses on and I realized I would look stupid wearing my shades in rainy Forks. I also remembered that beneath my shades were my brown eyes that would reveal who I was. I couldn't let that happen. So the instant I stepped onto the plain, I dropped my carry on onto my seat and zoomed to the bathrooms to put in my dark blue contacts. Other than that, nothing really happened.

Minutes later, we landed smoothly in the busy city of Seattle, Washington. I stumbled off the plane scanning the crowd for my brown haired uncle.

"Hey, Bella," A voice behind me said.

I jumped and turned to find Charlie standing there wearing my favorite crinkly eyed smile.

"Charlie!" I squealed and threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" He replied taking my carry on from me and we walked to pick up my luggage.

The car ride to Forks was long and awkward. Every couple of minutes one of us would break the silence. When we were almost home Charlie, the chief of police himself, took his eyes off the road to look at me.

"Bella your car arrived this morning." His happy voice turned stern. "I see that you have a yellow Lamborghini Embolado."

I smiled proudly ignoring his stern voice. "Yes. Yes I do." I loved my car. It was my baby and everything to me. I personally had it shipped to Washington so I could drive fast and keep at least one part of my royal life with me. Besides my clothes of course.

"It's a beautiful car," Charlie commented, his eyes were dreamy. He was probably imagining himself in it. "But, very dangerous. How did my sister let you buy that?"

I giggled. It took me only a minute to get Renee's approval. We both loved to drive fast, but my uncle didn't. "Charlie, I'm the princess. I get whatever I want. Duh."

He sighed. "I know, I know. I just don't want you to get hurt."

It was my turn to sigh now. "I'm not going to get hurt. Promise. Besides, I've already driven it full speed before. You have to in order to buy it. They want to make sure your reflexes are fast enough."

Charlie nodded understanding. Then his face turned puzzled. "Why are you wearing contacts?"

I rolled my eyes and spoke very slowly, as if I was explaining this to a child. "Charlie, I came here to be normal. I can't be normal looking exactly like Princess Isabella Marie Swan, can I?"

He chuckled at my obviously emphasized explanation. "No. You can't."

After a few more minutes we arrived at his house, my home for the next year. The second we pulled into the driveway I saw my baby.

"Stop the car!" I shouted in excitement.

Charlie just laughed and parked his car taking his own sweet time about it.

When the cruel man finally turned off the engine I leapt out of his police cruiser and dashed to my baby.

"Hello!" I cooed to my car. "Did you miss me? Of course you did!"

I heard laughter from behind me and saw my uncle rolling the ground uncontrollably laughing.

I glared. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

When Charlie finally decided he had enough laughing at me talking to my car, we walked inside to the house and I headed upstairs and began to unpack while he made dinner.

Big mistake.

About five minutes into my unpacking I smelled smoke from downstairs. Scared, I ran down the stairs to find Charlie whistling like nothing was wrong.

"Where's the fire?" I yelled spinning around to locate the smoke.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Charlie questioned looking up from the food.

"Smell the air Charlie!"

He sniffed and apparently didn't smell the smoke. "Smells normal to me. Just the cooking smoke."

My eyes widened. "What cooking smoke?"

He looked at me as if I was the dumbest person alive. "Um, Bella. The smoke that rises when you cook."

"No smoke should rise unless you're making a BBQ." I explained searching for the smell. My nose led me to the microwave. I opened it to find a sea of thick, grey smoke.

"Charlie!!!" I called.

He seemed to see the smoke and came with a fire extinguisher right away.

After the smoke fiasco, I told Charlie that I would be cooking the meals now and he would be eating. He couldn't argue with that. His cooking, or what was left of it, was terrible. And when I asked him if this is what he ate every night, he nodded somewhat still proud. That was when I banned him from making any meals besides breakfast. Ever.

**So what did you think?? Is it good so far? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**If you have any suggestions, those are welcome, too.**

**Longer chapters in the future! I will update soon.**

**Love, **

**Ally**


	3. First Day Part One

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Thanks for reviewing (The people who did). About Charlie being her uncle, I didn't want him as her father because he didn't seem the royalty type. He's just too…not royalty. I love the car, too! I saw it on Google when I was looking for cool sports cars for Bella to drive and fell in love with it. Your right, Charlie should be banned from the kitchen! I will definitely keep going with this story, I love writing it!**

**Well…here's the chapter! Again, sorry it's short. State testing this week and I'm stressed.**

I awoke the next morning to my pink alarm clock buzzing like a bee. "Five more minutes," I mumbled to nobody burying my head into a pillow. Then, I realized what tomorrow was; my first day at Forks High School. My first day as a normal kid.

With that in mind I jumped out of my comfortable bed and ran to my closet. I searched through my closet to find the perfect outfit. In the end I picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans with a purple v-neck tank-top, my brand new-it's not even in stores yet-3 inch blue heels and my favorite coach purse. It was perfect.

Checking myself out in the mirror, I sighed. The outfit itself was amazing, but I ruined it. With my boring chocolate eyes, dull mahogany hair and pale skin I didn't do the clothes justice. These clothes should be on a platinum blonde, stick skinny model, not me, plain Jane. Oh well. Nothing I could do about my looks. Or maybe I could do something. I raced to my pink makeup kit and began quickly, but carefully, applying light makeup on my face. I first put on my blush, to make my own blush look smaller and to make me less pale. Next I applied my signature smoky eye. I finished my makeover with a light shade of glossy pink lip gloss.

Admiring myself in the mirror, I smiled. _Now I fit the outfit a little better, I thought. _With another smile, I flew down the stairs to eat breakfast. On the fridge I saw a note from Charlie:

_Bella, _

_Went to work. I will be back around 6. Behave and try to blend in. We don't need the U.S. paparazzi knocking on the door. __ Don't forget the contacts!!!_

_Love,_

_Charlie_

I giggled. It was so Charlie to worry about me blowing my cover on my first day. Lucky for us, I made myself a checklist to make sure I go through before I leave the house:

Contacts on

No royal jewelry or clothing that I had worn on TV or that had any type of media attention besides just being caught roaming around the cities like a normal person

Putting the note in my purse, in case I forgot where he was, I opened the refrigerator and took out cream cheese and orange juice. Then I went to the pantry and took out a cinnamon raisin bagel.

Spreading the cream cheese on my soft bagel, I began to fantasize on my first day and all of the friends I would make as me, Bella, not as Princess Isabella Marie Swan. Silently munching on my breakfast, I glanced at the clock to find I have a measly 15 minutes before I had to get to school.

Jumping out of the hard wooden chair, I grabbed my ivory Coach purse, my brown Abercrombie backpack and ran out of the house locking the door behind me. Unlocking the door to my golden yellow Lamborghini Embolado I climbed in and landed comfortably on my black leather seats. Breathing in the new car smell I smiled. The people who brought my baby here didn't, thank God, change the smell of it. I just got this car a month ago and I was completely in love with every aspect of it. I loved the ebony seats, the golden exterior and the smooth driving. My favorite part was the one way windows. I could see out but if you're standing outside of my car, you can't see in. It was perfect for my hectic life.

I put the key in ignition and it purred to life. I smiled devilishly knowing exactly how I would make it to school on time. Zooming out of the driveway, I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and began my short and fast drive to Forks High School. I was going to arrive in style, as a princess always should.

Cruising through the deserted streets in Forks I somehow didn't get caught by police. Charlie probably warned them that it was his niece in the yellow Lamborghini going well over one hundred miles an hour.

"Arriving at Forks High School on your left," said my GPS in its usual, robotic voice.

With a deep breath I sped up spun my steering wheel left into the parking lot. Performing a perfect 360 my car miraculously wasn't close to hitting any of the students or cars in the lot and slid directly into an open spot. Removing my key from ignition, I turned my GPS off and grabbed my backpack out from the passenger seat.

"Okay, Bella," I muttered to myself. "It's your time to shine. It's your time to show the world, or not show the world, that you can stand on your own and don't need the mantle of your birth to get you places. I took another deep breath and analyzed my feelings.

I didn't feel defenseless like some do when they are alone and in a new place, I felt whole somehow. Like I truly belonged here. Sitting in my car, I felt like I was meant to be here, like this was what I had waited my whole life for. And it was.

Glancing through my window, I realized my mistake. And how many lies I was going to have to tell.

I was sitting in a Lamborghini; the Lamborghini Embolado. I was in a sports car while everyone else had regular, inexpensive cars. Great. I stuck out like a sore thumb, just what I didn't want to do. Oh, well. I'll deal. I guess I will say that I come from a rich family and nothing more.

Suddenly, I saw a silver Volvo pulling into the lot on the right of me and a cherry red M3 on my right. Smiling, I saw that there happened to be another wealthy family here, too. So my car wouldn't stick out that much. But it was still the best car here by far.

It was now or never. I either got out of my car along with the other rich kids or sat in here like an idiot. I chose to get out with the rich kids.

Sliding my Chanel sunglasses on I unlocked my car door and stepped outside at the same time as the other kids.

**I know I'm mean for leaving it at a sort of cliffy, but I don't know EXACTLY how to continue. I have a bunch of ideas, but I need to narrow it down. I will have a new chapter up in a couple of days. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! You know you want to! So, click the button. Constructive criticism welcomed.**

**Love, Ally**


	4. First Day Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing and adding this story as a favorite. This is the next chapter of the story. Sorry for leaving on such a cliffy last time, I wasn't exactly sure how to begin the chapter where she meets the Cullen's (who are not vampires, but have a secret). Constructive criticism welcomed. Also, Bella's not a HUGE klutz like in the books, she's just a little clumsy. Well…here's the chapter:**

Stepping out of my fancy car, I took in my surroundings. The entire parking lot was gawking at us. But they were mostly staring at me, probably because I was new. In this school of a few hundred, it's uncommon that a new, filthy rich student comes along.

Through my sunglasses, I looked at the other rich students and gasped.

There were five of them in total and they were all inhumanly beautiful. Studying the kids coming out of the M3, I saw a slim blonde girl and an immensely muscular boy. The girl had stunning golden blonde hair which matched her **(A/N: I don't know what color eyes Rosalie had or Emmet had so I'm going to make it up)** icy blue eyes. She could be a supermodel. No joke. With her perfectly skinny and tall body, she was probably around 5'7; she was the ideal Sports Illustrated swimsuit model. Her eyes portrayed confidence and made my self-esteem shake, but not shatter. Being a princess I learned how to keep my confidence.

The guy was the complete opposite. He was slim, but absolutely ripped. Every inch of him was covered in pure muscle. I did not want to mess with him. On his face was a goofy grin that erased all of my fears. His face made him 100% less scary. His eyes were a light topaz and shone in the light. He was cute, but obviously with the blonde, as his arm was wrapped around her waist.

I looked to my right and saw a short, black haired girl gracefully getting out of the Volvo. Her black hair was spiked into a pixie cut and she had dark blue eyes like my contacts. Her pale skin matched perfectly with the dark blue shirt and black skinny jeans she was wearing. This girl had a good sense of style. I made a note to myself to go shopping with her sometime.

Then a tall, blonde boy stepped out of the silver car behind her. He was pale and **(A/N: I don't know what color eyes Jasper had either)** had piercing, icy blue eyes just like the tall golden blonde. He was muscular, but not nearly as big as the golden blonde girl's boyfriend. Then, almost like a reflex, he put his arm around the pixie-like girl. They must be together, too

When I saw another rich kid step out of the car, I nearly fainted.

Standing to the right of me, was a Greek god. He had emerald green eyes, almost like grass shining with the sunlight. His hair was a dazzling shade of bronze, I've never seen anything like it. He was beautiful. He was probably a little over six feet tall, around the same height as the blonde boy, but shorter than the muscular brown haired guy. He was light skinned, about the same tone as mine. His eyes held confidence, like the golden blonde girls, but they seemed empty and alone; like he was missing his other half. But, his other half was probably in the car behind him. Lucky girl, she most likely didn't even know what she had.

I continued to stare at the bronze haired god waiting for his girlfriend to come out of the Volvo. She never did.

To my astonishment, the emerald eyed boy slammed the car door shut and walked to meet the others in the Volvo and M3. They were all probably related, they all looked similar.

Shaking myself out of my trance, I fumbled around in my purse to find the map of the school that Charlie gave me last night before I went to bed. Scanning the paper, I tried to find the office so I could get my schedule.

Someone tapped my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. "Hello. You're Isabella Swan? Chief Swan's niece? Are you new here?"

I turned my head to find blacked haired boy with glasses looking at me with curious eyes. His glasses were really thick, probably a half inch of glass. He looked like the chess club type.

I smiled. "Princ- I mean, yeah I'm Charlie's niece. But call me Bella." I cringed at my almost slip up. I had to be more careful. "And you are…"

He grinned. "I'm Eric. I work for the paper and you are front page."

"No, I'm not." I said it more like a question. I couldn't be front page, even if it was only for-hopefully-the school paper. This is what I came here to get away from and I seemed to be walking right back into the spotlight by being a new kid. "Please. No."

"Come on! You're the feature." He pleaded.

I almost gave in because I didn't want to be mean, but I remembered the reason I came here-to be normal. "No, please. No feature."

He caved. "Okay. Okay. I guess we'll have to think of something else to do."

"Thanks." I smiled, 100% thankful there was no feature. The newspaper, even one this low on the scale, could be leaked to the press. And the American press didn't give mercy and let people live normal, they were ruthless for information.

He nodded and walked away smiling like an idiot.

I raised my eyebrows and returned my attention back to the map and continued to walk to the front doors. "Where is the office?" I muttered angrily. Then I looked up. Where did Eric go? I wish I had asked him where the office was before he left.

Great. Now what was I supposed to do.

"I got you, Eddie!" Laughed a deep voice from behind me.

I turned to see the muscular, brown haired boy poking the bronze haired god.

The god glared at him. "Emmet, I told you not to call me Eddie. My name is Edward."

So the muscular boy was Emmet and the bronze haired boy was Edward.

Edward. The name fit him perfectly. I continued to study his flawless face from beneath my sunglasses. Thank god for those, without them I would probably look like a gawking idiot.

As they approached, I pretended to read my map, like I hadn't been staring at them.

When they were closer to me, but not yet passed me, I heard them whispering.

"OMG!" Squealed the pixie. "I love her clothes. We have got to go shopping together! Rosalie, we, like, need to be her friend."

So the golden blonde was Rosalie. It made sense. Rosalie was a really pretty name and well, Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous. I would kill for looks like hers. Seriously.

"Alice," Rosalie whispered back. "It's her first day, maybe _you_ shouldn't talk to her. Emphasis on the 'you'. You'll scare her to death."

The pixie was Alice. And she wanted to shop with me, too! Awesome, I will get some of her style! I wondered why Alice would scare me. I guess I'll find out later if we were going shopping together.

"She's right, Alice," said the tall, slim blonde boy. He had a cute southern accent, he was probably from Texas. "She might be afraid of you." His eyes twinkled with tease and his lips were pulled up in a smile.

They were getting closer now. They would pass me soon.

"Jasper, she will not be afraid of me. She is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's niece, remember? Her uncle's got guns and stuff. She probably has one; in case someone tries to hurt her. Duh."

The blonde was Jasper.

I stifled a laugh. Alice was right. Charlie did have guns, and so did I. Mom gave me one right before I left Italy, with permission of the U.S. government of course. The government knew I was here. And they allowed me to go under a different name and etc.

"Alice. If she had a gun, she could shoot _you,_" Edward laughed along with the rest of the family while the pixie thought about that for a moment.

Then, realization dawned on her. "She could?" The pixie looked terrified.

They all nodded while I smiled. I would never shoot Alice, she looked innocent.

"Not funny. But I doubt she would. She'd miss me," said Alice.

"She doesn't know you," Rosalie pointed out.

"Yet," Alice finished.

Edward rolled his eyes, Emmet laughed, Rosalie shook her head and Alice smiled. Jasper…well…I don't know. He seemed genuinely amuse with Alice's bubbly mood.

"Did you see her car?" Rosalie said, envy dripping from her voice. "It's expensive. Like really expensive. Where did she get a car like that? What car is that anyway? I've seen it online and in catalogs but I forgot the name! I need to get my hands on an engine like that. I would kill to work on that car."

The whole family nodded, their eyes filled with awe.

I decided to step in now.

"I got the car at a car dealership in Italy. It's the Lamborghini Embolado."

Rosalie and the rest of them looked at me with jealousy and amazement.

I continued. "I'm Bella." I chose to play dumb and act like I didn't know their names. "And you are?"

They were all frozen solid. Emmet was the first to recover.

"I'm Emmet!" He boomed extremely loud, wearing a cheeky grin. "And this is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Eddie!"

I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"Call me Edward." His velvety voice shocked me. How could someone so beautiful have a voice equally beautiful? It was a crime. A crime!

I nodded as if I didn't know their names.

I turned to Rosalie. "So, you like my car?"

She nodded. "I love your car! I'm a huge fan of cars. I might not look it, but I'm a pretty good mechanic."

"Really? Cool!" I answered smiling.

"I like shopping! Want to shop with me?! OMG WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!"

I turned to see Alice jumping up and down and began to realize why I would be afraid of her.

"Sure."

Alice then faced Rosalie. "Ha. She wasn't scared of me. In your FACE!"

I giggled.

"Where did you get your shirt? Your pants? Your shoes? WHERE?"

The pixie was really demanding.

I filled her in on the details of my clothes leaving out the parts of I only got them because I was royal.

They brought me to the office where I got my schedule: **(A/N: I'm using random names for the teachers)**

_Isabella Swan_

_Period one: Dancing and singing with Ms. Miller_

_Period two: Trig with Mr. Vila_

_Period three: English with Ms. Tucker_

_Period four: Social Studies with Mr. Sullivan_

_Period five: Lunch_

_Period six: Biology with Mr. Lynch_

_Period seven: Gym _

_Period eight: Science with Mr. Katchen_

I had every class with Edward, lunch with all of them, Gym with Emmet-oh God help me-, Social studies with Jasper, Trig and science with Alice and English with Rosalie. And I had first period dancing and singing with all of them, too.

Great. They will see how great of a singer and dancer I am. Not to brag, but I am an amazing dancer and singer. As a princess it's practically a law you have to sing and dance. Actually, my voice was voted best in Italy for five years in a row. That's why I tried, and failed, to get out of this class. I didn't want anyone seeing my superb skills.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the "Caution it's Slippery" sign on my way to first period and tripped over it. Normally I'm not a klutz, but I am accident prone. I waited for my body to hit the hard floor, but it never did. Instead, strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me upright.

"Thanks," I said turning to face my savoir.

When I turned, I was met with a pair of dazzling emerald eyes, looking frightened.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I couldn't answer; I was lost in his eyes. So I just nodded.

His eyes overflowed with relief and he removed his arms from my waist and his family and I continued walking to first period.

"We're here." Edward opened the door for me like a gentleman and I stepped inside.

After a few minutes of choosing seats, I sat between Alice and Edward in a yellow bean bag. Yes, a bean bag. I think I would love this class if I didn't have to sing and dance. Aka: show my skills and have to explain why I was so good.

"Good morning class. We have a new student today." Ms. Miller gestured towards me. "This is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's niece."

I heard a chorus of "Hi's" from my classmates.

"Call me Bella," I said.

"Sorry." Ms. Miller smiled. "This is Bella. She likes to be called Bella. Well, Bella, can you come up here and sing a song for me so I know whether you're a soprano or alto?"

"I'm a soprano," I replied not wanting to sing aloud.

"I'm sure you are, but I need to hear you sing honey. So could you please come over here and sing for us?"

"But….but…" I didn't know what to do.

"It's okay if you're not a good singer."

"No, it's not that. I just…" What do I do?

"Come on, honey. Everybody else had to do this. It's your turn now."

I took a deep breath and walked to the center of the classroom, surrendering.

"What do I sing?" I asked.

"Anything you want."

"Okay. This is a song I wrote about my life and what I have been through. It's called The Climb." **(A/N: I know this is from Hannah Montana, but I was listening to the radio in the car and it sort of works. So let's pretend she wrote this. But it belongs to Miley!)**

"I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it" 

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking 

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high 

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose 

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb 

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking 

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going 

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose 

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa"

I sang the song perfectly hitting every note. Then I remembered who my audience was and that I should have sang badly.

I am dead.

**That was a long chapter! It took me over an hour so I hope it's good! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks, **

**Ally**


	5. First Day Part Three

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Those of you, who reviewed and added this story to their favorites, thank you so much! I love you all! I know I'm so mean for leaving you all at a huge cliffy, but I wanted to put some suspense into the story. I know it's not as long as the last one, but it's not **_**that**_** short. So, here is the next chapter.**

_Previously:_

_I sang the song perfectly hitting every note. Then I remembered who my audience was and that I should have sang badly._

_I am dead._

I hesitantly looked at Ms. Miller praying she didn't recognize my voice from any performances I did as Princess Isabella Marie Swan, if she watched them, that is.

Ms. Miller's mouth was wide open and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"How was that?" I asked shyly, trying to keep my voice as far from melodic as I could.

"Bella, that was…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Drat. That meant it was _too_ good. This is just great. My life as Bella Swan is officially over and it barely lasted a day.

"I can explain," I began.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Ms. Miller exclaimed. "I've never heard anyone sing like that who wasn't a professional!"

I blushed. Then, I realized what she said. She had no idea who I was, besides being Bella Swan. That meant my secret was safe. Relief washed over me and I relaxed.

"Well, I've been taking singing and dancing lessons since I was seven," I said. It wasn't a lie; I had been taking those lessons since I was seven.

"You are a marvelous singer. You should honestly record some songs, I know I'd by them," Ms. Miller smiled.

I managed a smiled back at her. She had no idea what would happen if I recorded a song as Bella Swan.

People would recognize my voice.

I would probably be sued for using my own voice.

I would have to reveal my secret of being Isabella Marie Swan.

My normal life would be over.

I decided to keep my cool and kindly refuse. "Oh. Thanks. Well, I don't know about recording."

"You should think about it. Right, class?" Ms. Miller turned to the class, which included the Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper.

The class nodded.

"See? Tell me you'll consider it."

I was taken aback. Nobody told me what to do, ever. That order struck a nerve and I struggled to not yell at the teacher. She was nice, but didn't know when to stop. "I think I'm good." I said firmly, and then returned to my seat next to Alice.

Once I sat down, the pixie attacked me. "OMG!" she whisper yelled grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Where did you learn to sing like that? I know you said lessons, but that was freaking amazing!!!"

I blushed and looked down. "I practice a lot."

"Hell, yeah you do!"

I turned to see Emmet with a goofy grin on his face.

"When you're famous, I want tickets," He cheered and waved his hands in the air then began chanting my name.

I giggled thinking how I had already had concerts, but I couldn't tell them that.

"I want backstage passes," Jasper piped up from the other side of Alice.

Rosalie nodded. "Me, too."

For the rest of class I listened to Emmet begging for tickets to a Bella Swan concert. It took both me and Rosalie to explain to the guy that I wasn't famous and there was no concert.

Lie. I was famous and I have concerts. But they didn't know that.

As we were exiting first period, a baby faced blonde boy stopped me. "Hi!" He said in a cheerful voice. A little too cheerful.

"Hello," I answered politely trying to walk away.

He blocked my path to the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"I'm Mike Newton."

Hm. So his name was Mike.

"Well, Mike. Move now. I'm going to be late."

"What to do you have next?"

"Trig."

"Cool. I'm heading that way, want to walk with me? I could give you a tour."

He was beginning to freak me out.

"No thanks." I tried yet again to push past him, but he wouldn't let me through. I was getting really annoyed and I was going to explode.

"I insist." He put his arm around my shoulder, and that was the last straw.

"Get off of me you moron!" I screeched. "What the hell is your problem? What part of 'No' do you not understand?"

"Come on babe, don't be this way."

"BABE? DID YOU JUST CALL ME THAT!!???" Newton was so dead.

I lifted up my foot and kicked him with my 3 inch heels-with immense force-in balls.

"AHH!" Newton screamed in agony.

I lifted him by his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall. "You touch me one more time I will personally call my uncle, the chief of police here, and have you arrested. And I will do it."

And with that I let go of his shirt and he crumpled to the floor.

Turning around, I saw there were witnesses.

A girl ran up to me. She was fairly tall and blonde. "OMG! Are you okay? I would never have the guts to do that to Mike."

"Well, I had a good excuse."

"I'm Jessica Stanley, by the way."

I smiled. "I'm Bella."

Jessica's eyes flickered to the fallen Mike. "Gosh, I hate him but he's so cute."

"I've seen better."

Then her eyes turned worried. "You should leave. Like, now. You're probably going to get in trouble, but just say he sexually harassed you on your first day. If they don't listen, say you'll sue or get your uncle involved."

I nodded seriously. "What do you have next?"

"Trig," She replied.

"Me, too. How do we get there?"

She laughed. "Follow me."

I think Jessica could be a good friend.

Together, we walked out of the room and into the halls when I was met with a pair of concerned green eyes.

"Bella, are you alright? What took you so long to leave the room?"

I couldn't answer. His eyes had me in a trance. They were pools of shining emeralds that smoldered mine refraining me from answering. But, I managed to get out one word. "Newton."

Edward's eyes widened and he dashed into the room. A second later I heard laughter, and Edward emerged from the room. "Nice. I wish I would have done that."

I smiled. "Be my guest."

"Trig next?" He asked.

"Yeah, so does Jessica." I gestured to the girl next to me.

"Hello, Jessica." Edward was so polite.

"H-hi."

I guess I'm not the only one who was dazzled by Edward Cullen. And on that note we all headed to Trig, meeting up with Alice and Rosalie on the way. They both loved the story on how I kicked Mike. Serves him right.

**And that was the end. REVIEW!!! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! Constructive criticism welcomed! I will get two more chapters, or more, by the end of this week. (That's next Sunday.)**

**Love, **

**Ally**


	6. He Knows, But He Doesn't

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Sorry this one took forever, I have 3 quizzes and two tests this week. Since we had state testing last week and the older grades had it the week before us, we didn't get much done. (When the older grades have testing, we don't do anything. We just have the lunch periods which meant I only had four classes-LA, Study Hall, Lunch, and Social Studies). This is the sixth chapter of the story. This one is going to be sort of short. Here it is.**

On the walk to Trig, I could see Jessica falling back every second or two. She hadn't said much the whole time and I could sense she was awkward. It was awkward for me, too. I had just met the family today and I already hung around with them, making me even more popular then I already was from being new. Yes, the Cullen's are popular. They are the most popular kids in school for a number of reasons. The first reason is they inhumanly beautiful. Whenever I'm with them I feel plain and out of place which is unusual considering I'm constantly in the spotlight and adored by many. Another reason is, they are filthy rich. And from my experience, everyone looks up and envies people who are rich. Lastly, they have confidence; a quality envied by many.

I wanted to call Jessica back so she could feel included. When I turned around I saw her talking with a pretty, tall brunette. Not wanting to be rude and interrupt their conversation, I faced forward and continued walking with the Cullen's.

Alice and Rosalie were babbling on how good my voice was. I tried to zone them out, but it was really hard when they were saying your name every five seconds. Gosh, if someone overheard them they would think I was some celebrity. Not that they'd be wrong, it's just Bella Swan, emphasis on the Bella Swan, is not famous.

The whole walk to Trig I was pestered with Alice and Rosalie constantly asking where I learned to sing that good live. My answer was the same each time, after I stopped blushing of course. I always said, "I've had lessons and I practice." How many more freaking times were they going to ask? It's not that they weren't nice, it's just annoying. I came here so I wouldn't be the center of attention and it seems as if I walked right back into it. I'm just glad they didn't have us dance today. If we did I'd have some serious explaining to do.

I was oblivious to my surroundings in the hallway in between period one and two; I was too busy staring at Edward and his perfect face.

Suddenly, just as I was about to enter the classroom, I was pulled aside and met with pools of emerald. Edward had me cornered and my back pressed against a locker and his eyes were smoldering.

"Bella." He said my name in his perfect velvety voice and I almost melted right then and there. My knees went weak and the only thing holding me up was the hard lockers behind me.

I nodded, my heart was racing and I didn't think I was able to talk without breathing hard.

"Where did you _really_ learn to sing like that?"

I could only stare at him. He didn't believe me. Every aspect of first period came flooding back. Edward hadn't complimented my voice, not that it really mattered, but now I understood why. He was trying to figure out where I learned to sing and how I was so good. He hadn't believed me.

Crap.

"Um. Like I said, I've been taking lessons for a long time and I practice constantly." My voice shook and I was terrified that he might have heard me sing before.

"No." His forehead creased and his brow furrowed in confusion. "You didn't."

His voice was so solid, like he knew he was right.

"Yes, I did." I spoke slowly, as if I was explaining this to a child. "I've taken lessons and I practice a lot."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I _meant_ that you did more than just that. Your voice, it's so, so _familiar._ It's like I heard it before, but I don't know where."

I gasped and closed my eyes so my obvious lie and shock wouldn't show. He knew, but he didn't. He knew that my voice was famous, just not how and who.

I took some deep breaths and then began. "What are you talking about?" I opened my eyes now that my shock was gone only to be met with his piercing and beautiful stare.

"Your voice, I have heard it before." He was so sure of this and I was going to have to make him believe a lie like everyone else.

"That's not possible. Maybe you just think you did." I said that last sentence more like a question than a statement.

"I know I did. Now, explain," he snapped. His face portrayed strain, he was irritated but trying not to show it. "Explain."

My eyes brimmed, I was either going to have to tell my secret or make an enemy of the guy I had a crush on.

Then, his face softened and his eyes went from annoyed and arrogant to caring. Great. He can see my eyes glistening over.

"Bella," He murmured, his voice soft and full of concern. His pale hand reached to my face and wiped away my traitor tears. **(A/N: yes, I took "traitor tears" from Twilight. I loved that phrase).**

My breathing hitched as I felt his warm hand caress my plain face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay." I tried to speak confidently, but my voice cracked making me fail miserably.

"I just…your voice reminded me of a celebrity with the same skin tone and hair color as you. And I just can't remember and it's bugging the heck out of me. I know you know something I don't and I have to know. It's killing me."

Again, my breathing hitched. He knew Isabella Marie Swan. Not personally, I would remember if I meet this Greek god, but he knew my music. He knew what I looked like, what I _really_ looked like without these navy blue contacts. Also, he knew that I was keeping some sort of secret.

"Edward." I loved saying his name. "I'm not keeping anything from you." I crossed my toes as I said this, so it didn't count. Coward, loser, baby, I thought about myself crossing my toes. I can't believe I just did that. How old am I, seven?

He studied my eyes for another moment, his hand still resting on my cheek. His hand on my cheek distracted me just enough that he was unable to see the lie in my eyes.

He released his hold on me, letting me free, and nodded seeming to believe me. "Again, I'm so sorry. I just don't like not knowing."

"Get used to it," I muttered to low for him to hear.

**And that was chapter six! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry it took forever, I wanted Edward so soften up to Bella a little. The rest of Bella's first day in a day or two. I'm going to have them tell her they are adopted during lunch. BUT THAT IS NOT THEIR SECRET. I'm not that not creative. (Is that how you say it?) So….click that blue button below and REVIEW!**

**Love, Ally**


	7. AN, Sneak peak & Background MUST READ

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, well I needed to give you some more background information on the story before I continue. I just want to let you know that Bella is the type of girl who will sing at random (when she's not in danger of letting out her secret). It's sort of like a musical. She will sings songs she "wrote" to describe her feelings.(hint, hint I will be pretending she wrote them). Thanks for reading. And sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**Also, next chapter isn't going to be long. It's just going to be the rest of the day-walking to lunch to Bella going to sleep. Maybe it will be long…I don't know. That's a lot to cover. I'll have it up by Sunday or Monday.**

**Again, sorry it's not a chapter. I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's the sneak peak I promised:**

For the rest of the morning I was so alert that Edward would turn on me once more and demand an answer, but he never did. He let it go like a real gentlemen. I was beginning to really like Edward, and the rest of his family.

Emmet was a softy at heart, a real teddy bear. Who would have thought? A muscular, tough guy was as soft as silk. Well, his goofy grin and childlike topaz eyes sure made him look less intimidating.

Rosalie was actually a really cool girl. She wasn't the drama queen I thought she would have been, but a really down to earth girl with loads of self confidence and didn't take anyone's crap.

Jasper was reserved and didn't talk much, but when he did he was a crack up and a genius. He seemed to love everything about the civil war. **(A/N: was that the war he was so obsessed with?). **

Alice was a hyper and shopping loving girl packed into five feet **(I'm making her five feet)**. I think we could be best friends; her, Rosalie and me, I mean. We all go together like the three musketeers. And guess what? We all love the Three Musketeers candy bar, isn't that such a coincidence?

And lastly, Edward…

**Ha, ha, ha. I felt like being a mean person and leaving you at a cliffy about what she thinks about Edward when he's not dazzling her. Next chapter up soon!**

**Love, Ally**


	8. Chapters 3 through 6 In Edward POV

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I decided to do the chapters in Edwards POV so here are all of them except chapter one and two. Here it is.**

Chapter 3 Edward POV

Beep! Beep! My stupid, grey alarm clock buzzed waking me up from my peaceful slumber with a sad meaning. School was today. Another day in the worst place in the world. I hated school. One, all the girls threw themselves at me mercilessly no matter how many times I reject them. Two, people ogle over our cars making me angry that I love to drive fast. And lastly, it's so boring because I am at a college level because of my adoptive doctor father, Carlisle. All of the courses are too easy and worthless as I already know them.

With I sigh, I slowly rose out of bed and walked to my closet my devil pixie of a sister, Alice, made for me. Alice was a five foot, black hair and blue eyed devil in disguise. I swear to god she is the incarnation of the devil. That girl just had to love shopping and just had to be hyper 24/7 as if she was sugar high. Because she was shopping obsessed, me and the rest of my family was forced into wearing the clothes she picked out for us. Not that I minded,-I didn't have to shop-but it was just annoying to hear her, a walking encyclopedia on clothes, blabbing on and on. I'm not the only one who gets her clothes. My brothers Emmet and Jasper and sister Rosalie have to wear them, too. Although, Rosalie likes it and that means Emmet does too. He's Rosalie's boyfriend. And if Alice likes clothes, so does Jasper. He's her boyfriend. We are all adopted. Except Jasper and Rosalie are twins. They are the Hale's. Alice is Alice Brandon. Emmet was Emmet McCarthy and I'm Edward Mason **(A/N: was it 'Mason' or 'Masen'? I didn't want to look it up).**

Picking out any old outfit I walked downstairs to see Alice and Rosalie arguing about which car to drive.

"Not again," I muttered to Emmet and Jasper sliding into a seat.

"They've been at it for minutes," Jasper chuckled brushing a comb through is curly blonde hair.

Emmet just smiled like an idiot. "It is so _hot!"_ He commented. "Two chicks fighting over a car."

Jasper and I just stared at the six foot seven, brown haired muscle man of our brother.

I turned my attention back to the fight. "We are taking my M3!" Rosalie shrieked. She may look like a supermodel with her golden blonde hair and determined icy eyes, paired with designer clothes, but she's a mechanic at heart. Thank god Esme, my adopted mother, and Carlisle never saw them brawl it out on cars every morning. They we already at work by then.

"No! We are taking Edward's Volvo!" Alice screamed back.

"Shit," I muttered. Why oh why did Alice drag _my _car into this?

"Emmet, tell Alice we are taking my car!"

"Listen Rose, maybe we could take two cars. Me and you in yours and Alice, Jazz and Eddie in his."

Rosalie's face softened as mine turned into a scowl. "Shut up Emmet. My name is not Eddie its Edward."

"Whatever." He smirked.

After breakfast we all piled into two cars and drove to school. Rosalie and Emmet were in her fancy M3 and the rest of us in my silver Volvo.

The drive to Forks High was noisy as usual. Alice was babbling on and on about shopping, I was rolling my eyes and telling her to shut up and Jasper was pretending to be interested in whatever new label was coming out next week. I just wish that girl would become a fashion designer already and leave! I did love Alice, but her fashion talk needed to stop.

Just before we drove into the lot, I saw a golden yellow Lamborghini speed in before us. Amazingly, it was driving faster than me. I was going about 80 and that car seemed to be accelerating more each second. It was a gorgeous car and I bet Rosalie would pay big money to get a look at that engine. I've seen that car online, it's only for sale in Europe and it's over 200,000 in U.S. dollars. **(A/N: No, it's not only available in Europe. I made that up. And I have no idea how much it costs. I just wanted to make it sound cooler.)** Whoever driving that must be seriously rich. Even Carlisle, the richest man in Washington State **(A/N: I made that up, too)** wouldn't buy that car when Rosalie begged. She was willing to fly to Europe on her own money just to get that car. Still, he said no.

I decided to pull into the empty spot next to the Lamborghini, so I could get to know the wealthy person inside and make our cars blend in more. Whoever's car that was made ours look old and dinky, theirs was the best here by far.

I hoped that person or people weren't a snob. I hate snobby rich people. As I did almost every day, I unlocked the doors and stepped into the sunshine after Alice and Jasper. Surprisingly, we got out at the same time as Rosalie, Emmet and the kid in the Lamborghini.

When I caught sight of the girl stepping out of the golden yellow car, I gasped.

Out stepped a slim, about 5 foot four girl. But not just any girl; a goddess. She had wavy, mahogany hair and pale skin like mine. She had Chanel sunglasses covering her eyes. Her most likely beautiful eyes. A shiver went down my spine; a good shiver. No girl ever made me feel this way. I didn't even know her and I wanted to know her. I never _want_ to know a girl because they all throw themselves at me. Maybe she will be different. Maybe she won't. The thought of that saddened me. I wanted her to like me. I wanted _her._

I stared at her as she fumbled in her purse to fish out a paper. It was probably a map of Forks High. I laughed; this school was so small nobody could get lost. Then I notices Eric, a member of the chess club, walking up to her. I stiffened but remembered myself she wasn't mine.

"Hello. You're Isabella Swan? Chief Swan's niece? Are you new here?" I listened hard trying to hear their conversation.

Wait, she was the Chief's niece? Cool. Carlisle is good friends with him; we could get to know each other. How didn't I know she was coming? Carlisle tells us when a new kid arrives, which is almost never. Oh, wait. He did tell us, two days ago. He said to welcome her and be respectful. He also said something about how being here is new for her and we should be welcoming.

She smiled. "Princ- I mean, yeah I'm Charlie's niece. But call me Bella. And you are…"

Why did she hesitate when she answered him? Maybe she's nervous. She is in a new school. That must be it.

He grinned. "I'm Eric. I work for the paper and you are front page."

"No, I'm not." She said it like a question. "Please. No."

So, she was shy.

"Come on! You're the feature." He pleaded.

"No, please. No feature."

He caved. "Okay. Okay. I guess we'll have to think of something else to do."

"Thanks." She smiled.

He nodded and walked away.

I saw her raise her eyebrows at the idiotic smile on his face as he left, then she returned her attention to the white paper. She continued walking to the front doors and my family followed her. Not to see where she was going, we had to get to school.

Suddenly, Emmet began poking me like a two year old. "I got you, Eddie!" Emmet laughed.

I glared at my childish _older_ brother. Thank gosh we weren't related. "Emmet, I told you not to call me Eddie. My name is Edward."

We continued to approach Bella as we went closer to the doors. She had stopped and was intently reading the paper in her hand.

Alice began whispering. "OMG! I love her clothes. We have got to go shopping together! Rosalie, we, like, need to be her friend."

"Alice," Rosalie whispered back. "It's her first day, maybe _you_ shouldn't talk to her. Emphasis on the 'you'. You'll scare her to death."

I chuckled. Alice would so do that.

"She's right, Alice," said Jasper in his southern accent. "She might be afraid of you." His eyes twinkled with tease and his lips were pulled up in a smile.

We were getting closer now and would pass her soon.

"Jasper, she will not be afraid of me. She is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's niece, remember? Her uncle's got guns and stuff. She probably has one; in case someone tries to hurt her. Duh."

"Alice. If she had a gun, she could shoot _you,_" I laughed along with the rest of the family while the pixie thought about that for a moment.

Then, realization dawned on her. "She could?" Alice looked terrified.

We all nodded knowing she wouldn't really shoot Alice.

"Not funny. But I doubt she would. She'd miss me," said Alice.

"She doesn't know you," Rosalie pointed out.

"Yet," Alice finished.

I rolled my eyes, Emmet laughed, Rosalie shook her head and Alice smiled. Jasper seemed amused at Alice. The pixie was so set on meeting her and becoming best friends. She needed to give it a rest.

"Did you see her car?" Rosalie said, envy dripping from her voice. "It's expensive. Like really expensive. Where did she get a car like that? What car is that anyway? I've seen it online and in catalogs but I forgot the name! I need to get my hands on an engine like that. I would kill to work on that car."

We all nodded in awe.

"I got the car at a car dealership in Italy. It's the Lamborghini Embolado." Bella stepped in.

We looked at her in amazement; frozen in shock she overheard us.

She continued. "I'm Bella. And you are?"

Emmet was the first to recover.

"I'm Emmet!" He boomed extremely loud, wearing a cheeky grin. "And this is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Eddie!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Call me Edward."

She nodded then turned to Rosalie. "So, you like my car?"

She nodded. "I love your car! I'm a huge fan of cars. I might not look it, but I'm a pretty good mechanic."

"Really? Cool!" Bella smiled.

"I like shopping! Want to shop with me? OMG WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!"

Alice was jumping up and down.

"Sure."

Alice then faced Rosalie. "Ha. She wasn't scared of me. In your FACE!"

Bella giggled and I rolled my eyes at Alice's antics.

"Where did you get your shirt? Your pants? Your shoes? WHERE?"

Alice was so demanding at times.

Bella filled her in on where she got her clothes. She seemed to be leaving out some parts, the way she said it. But I shrugged it off as nerves for being new.

We brought her to the office so she could get her schedule. **(A/N: I'm using random names for the teachers)**

_Isabella Swan_

_Period one: Dancing and singing with Ms. Miller_

_Period two: Trig with Mr. Vila_

_Period three: English with Ms. Tucker_

_Period four: Social Studies with Mr. Sullivan_

_Period five: Lunch_

_Period six: Biology with Mr. Lynch_

_Period seven: Gym _

_Period eight: Science with Mr. Katchen_

She had every class with me. Cool, I get to know the goddess with chocolate brown eyes. Yeah, she took off her shades. God help her, she had gym with Emmet. She had lunch with us, Social studies with Jasper, Trig and science with Alice and English with Rosalie. And first period dancing and singing with all of them, too.

There was a "Caution its Slippery" sign on our way to first period. I hoped Bella would see it, she didn't seem to notice. Just as I thought it, Bella picked up her pace and her foot slipped and she almost went down. On reflex, I reached my arms out and wrapped them around her before her body hit the ground and I lifted her up.

"Thanks," she said turning to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I searched her eyes to see if there was any pain.

She nodded.

I was so relieved she was alright. I didn't want my angle to be hurt. Wait…my angel? I quickly removed my arms from her waist and we continued to first period.

"We're here." I opened the door for her and followed her inside.

After a few minutes of choosing seats, Bella was sitting between Alice and me. She was in a yellow bean bag, like her yellow car. I was in a blue one and Alice had a red one. Yes, a bean bag.

"Good morning class. We have a new student today." Ms. Miller gestured towards her. "This is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's niece."

A chorus of "Hi" erupted into the air. I didn't like the way Newton was looking at her. He looked at her like she was something to eat. Bella was innocent. I would shield her from the vile Mike Newton. I wouldn't let him hurt her.

"Call me Bella," She corrected simply.

"Sorry." Ms. Miller smiled. "This is Bella. She likes to be called Bella. Well, Bella, can you come up here and sing a song for me so I know whether you're a soprano or alto?"

"I'm a soprano," She replied weakly.

I laughed at Bella's lame attempt to not sing. But, why wouldn't she? Not many people can sing and she wasn't going to get punished for not having a good voice. What was the problem?

"I'm sure you are, but I need to hear you sing honey. So could you please come over here and sing for us?"

"But….but…" I didn't know what to do.

"It's okay if you're not a good singer."

"No, it's not that. I just…" Bella looked scared. I wanted to wrap my arms around her to comfort her, but I barely knew the girl.

"Come on, honey. Everybody else had to do this. It's your turn now."

She took a deep breath and walked to the center of the classroom, surrendering to the teacher.

"What do I sing?" She asked unsure.

"Anything you want."

"Okay. This is a song I wrote about my life and what I have been through. It's called The Climb." **(A/N: I know this is from Hannah Montana, but I was listening to the radio in the car and it sort of works. So let's pretend she wrote this. But it belongs to Miley!)**

"I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it" 

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking 

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high 

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose 

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb 

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking 

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going 

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose 

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa"

Bella sang the song perfectly hitting every note. Her flawless voice reminded me of a voice that I heard before on a CD, but I didn't know who. That beautiful voice was so familiar and so perfect it didn't belong in a small town like Forks, it belonged in Hollywood. All I could do was stare at her like an idiot wondering how in hell she learned to sing like that.

Bella hesitantly looked at Ms. Miller whose mouth was wide open and her eyes popped out of her head. "How was that?" She asked in an obvious monotone.

"Bella, that was…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Like the rest of us, Ms. Miller was stunned.

"I can explain," Bella began as if she was confessing to a crime. But, what was singing amazing a crime for? Her slim body grew tense with fear. Fear from what? Fear for what?

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Ms. Miller exclaimed. "I've never heard anyone sing like that who wasn't a professional!"

She blushed as red as a tomato and visibly relaxed. "Well, I've been taking singing and dancing lessons since I was seven," she said.

"You are a marvelous singer. You should honestly record some songs, I know I'd by them," Ms. Miller smiled. She was right, I would definitely buy Bella's album.

She smiled back at the teacher.

Bella kindly refused. "Oh. Thanks. Well, I don't know about recording."

"You should think about it. Right, class?" Ms. Miller turned to us.

The class, including me, nodded.

"See? Tell me you'll consider it."

"I think I'm good," she said firmly, and then returned to her seat next to Alice.

Once she sat down, the Alice attacked her. "OMG!" she whisper yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Where did you learn to sing like that? I know you said lessons, but that was freaking amazing!"

She blushed and looked at her shoes. "I practice a lot."

"Hell, yeah you do!" Emmet had a goofy grin on his face. "When you're famous, I want tickets," He cheered and waved his hands in the air then began chanting my name.

She giggled.

"I want backstage passes," Jasper piped up from the other side of Alice.

Rosalie nodded. "Me, too."

I couldn't speak. Her voice was amazing and I wanted her to know how much I loved it, but it seemed too familiar and too good to be true.

For the rest of class I listened to Emmet begging for tickets to a Bella Swan concert. It took both Bella and Rosalie to explain to the guy that she wasn't famous and there was no concert.

We all filed out of the room and headed to our lockers which were right outside. After getting our books, I realized Bella was nowhere in sight. Oh, god. What if she's lost?

I ran to the door and was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. "Bella, are you alright? What took you so long to leave the room?" I needed to know if she was okay.

She managed to spit out one word. "Newton."

Mike Newton. The school's player. I bet he tried to make a move on Bella. I dashed into the room to see Newton sprawled on the floor looking injured and terrified. I began to laugh and walked out of the room. Bella must of used her high heels and kicked him good. "Nice. I wish I would have done that."

She smiled. "Be my guest."

"Trig next?" I asked.

"Yeah, so does Jessica." She gestured to the girl next to her. I shivered. Jessica Stanley. She seemed like a nice girl, but she was to persistent and always asked to go out with me and never got the message when I declined. But, I was raised to be polite to all women unless there was a good reason. That didn't seem like a good enough reason to be rude to her. She was just an innocent girl.

"Hello, Jessica."

"H-hi," she stuttered.

On that note we all headed to Trig, meeting up with Alice and Rosalie on the way. They both loved the story on how Bella kicked Mike. Serves him right.

On the walk to Trig, I saw Jessica's tall figure falling back every second or two. She hadn't said much the whole time probably because she was uncomfortable being with Rosalie, Alice and I. Especially me because of all the times I've rejected her and I could sense she was awkward. It was awkward for me, too.

I wanted to call Jessica back so she could feel included, but I didn't want her to get the wrong impression. When I turned around I saw her talking to Angela, a tall brunette. Not wanting to be rude and interrupt their conversation, I faced forward and continued walking with the Bella and the rest of my family.

Alice and Rosalie were babbling on how good her voice way. That reminded me that I needed ot figure out who Bella's voice reminded me of. I zoned them out and began to think.

The whole walk to Trig Bella was pestered by Alice and Rosalie constantly asking where she learned to sing that good live. Her answer was the same each time, after the gorgeous blush melted off of her face. She always said, "I've had lessons and I practice." But I _knew_ there was more to it. That voice, that crystal clear voice, was so familiar. I had heard it before, somewhere. She was going to tell me. I needed to know. I was oblivious to my surroundings in the hallway on the way to second period; I was too busy trying to figure out where I heard that voice and whose voice it was.

Just as we were about to enter the classroom, I pulled Bella aside and pressed her against a locker gently and put myself in front of her. I needed to know where I heard that voice before. "Bella." I stared into her almond eyes, captivated.

She nodded her perfect, heart shaped face for me to continue.

"Where did you _really_ learn to sing like that?" I pressed.

She could only stare at me. "Um. Like I said, I've been taking lessons for a long time and I practice constantly." Her voice shook slightly.

"No. You didn't." My voice was rock solid.

"Yes, I did." She spoke slowly, as if she was explaining this to a child. "I've taken lessons and I practice a lot."

I rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I _meant_ that you did more than just that. Your voice, it's so, so _familiar._ It's like I heard it before, but I don't know where."

She gasped and closed her eyes.

She took a couple of deep breaths. I couldn't tell if they were from annoyance or fear. "What are you talking about?" I opened my eyes now that my shock was gone only to be met with his piercing and beautiful stare.

"Your voice, I have heard it before." I was sure of this, undeniably sure.

"That's not possible. Maybe you just think you did." She said the last sentence like a question.

"I know I did. Now, explain," I snapped. I was so irritated and tried not to show it. "Explain."

Her eyes brimmed and tears fell. I made her cry. I can't believe I did that. I made my beautiful angel cry. Wait…my angel? What was wrong with me? I barely know her. But she's beautiful…

My face softened and I instantly turned from annoyed to caring. "Bella," I murmured my voice soft and full of concern. My pale hand reached to her face and wiped away her tears. My hand caressed her beautiful face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay." Her voice cracked.

"I just…your voice reminded me of a celebrity with the same skin tone and hair color as you. And I just can't remember and it's bugging the heck out of me. I know you know something I don't and I have to know. It's killing me." Who was the person?

Her breathing hitched. She was hiding something.

"Edward." I loved how she said my name. "I'm not keeping anything from you."

I decided to let it go, she would tell me when she was ready. After studying her eyes once more, I released my hold on her and nodded. "Again, I'm so sorry. I just don't like not knowing." I hoped she would forgive me even though she was hiding something.

**Okay, that was chapters three through seven in Edwards's point of view. Isn't it cool how they are both falling? Chapter seven and eight will be up later in the week. I was planning on seven being last part of day one (not all days will be this many chapters, most will be part of a chapter. I just needed to do a basis). Thanks so much for reviewing. So, continue that habit and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Love, Ally**


	9. AN Again, Sorry

**Author's note again, sorry! Being me, I stupidly spelled Emmett's name wrong. I can't believe I did that! That came from me, a girl obsessed with Twilight. Seriously, I am. I have read the series over five times. Not even kidding or exaggerating. Instead of deleting and reposting the chapters with Emmett's name in it I have decided to not change it in the past chapters and change it to the correct spelling in future chapters. Thanks for letting me know! Keep reviewing everybody and please continue to tell me if I do something dumb like spelling Emmett's name wrong. Thanks!**

**Love, Ally**


	10. The Secret Knowing Lunch Lady?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! It makes me feel like my story is being read and people enjoy it. Here is the next chapter. I know I gave you a sneak peak, but I decided to edit it a little so it's a bit different from before. I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who added my story to their favorites, story alerted it, and added me (author) to their favorite author's list. Thanks so much! **

**I'm really, really, really, REALLY, sorry that I took so long to write and only wrote one chapter. I will get a few more in. Don't worry. Again, so sorry.**

**And here is long awaited chapter seven…**

For the rest of the morning I was so alert that Edward would turn on me once more and demand an answer, but he never did. He let it go like a real gentlemen. I was beginning to really like Edward, and the rest of his family. I learned so much about their personalities in the short period I have known them.

Emmett was a softy at heart, a real teddy bear. Who would have thought? A muscular, tough guy was as soft as silk. Well, his goofy grin and childlike topaz eyes sure made him look less intimidating.

Rosalie was actually a really cool girl. She wasn't the drama queen I thought she would have been, but a really down to earth girl with loads of self confidence and didn't take anyone's crap. But, there's something about her that's a little off. Whenever another boy, besides Emmett, Edward or Jasper, comes near her she stiffens and glares. When that happens, her eyes look as if they are lost in memories, frightening memories. I wonder what happened.

Jasper was reserved and didn't talk much, but when he did he was a crack up and a genius. He seemed to love everything about the civil war. **(A/N: was that the war he was so obsessed with?).**

Alice was a hyper and shopping loving girl packed into five feet **(I'm making her five feet)**. I think we could be best friends; her, Rosalie and me, I mean. We all go together like the three musketeers. And guess what? We all love the Three Musketeers candy bar, isn't that such a coincidence?

And lastly, Edward…There aren't words to accurately describe that flawless boy. His skin as pale as sheet, his eyes like emerald, his tall figure and his perfect face made my knees go weak. I've only known him for a couple of hours but he already had my heart and the rest of me forever and for always.

"Bella." I felt a finger gently tapping my shoulder.

I was shook out of my day dream and raised my head to see Jasper looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

Edward rolled his perfect emerald eyes and Jasper smiled.

"Bella, social studies is over. It's time for lunch."

My eyes flickered to the digital clock above the doorway and sure enough it was time for fifth period. "Oh, right." I grabbed my books and purse and hopped up only to fall onto the cold floor. Only, I never hit the floor. A millisecond before my body was supposed to slam into the tile strong hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me upright. When I looked up I was met with a pair of stunning eyes. Edward.

I flushed and tried to break eye contact, but it was like our eyes were tied together and were inseparable. "Thanks." I blushed harder and Edward smiled.

"Anytime." He released me and I stumbled out the door in a daze.

When I entered the lunchroom I was attacked. "Hey! Sit with us, Bella! Come on! COME ON!"

I don't know how, but miniature Alice Cullen ended up dragging me across the lunch room-ignoring the stares-and plopped me into a seat. Terrified, I looked into her teasing eyes an smirked. "It's nice to see you, too." Then, despite her protests, I stood up while she attempted to push me back down. This earned laughs from Emmett, Edward and Jasper. Rosalie, on the other hand, was not pleased.

"Alice." She spoke slowly and menacingly. "If you don't get your hands of the Chief of Police's daughter-who by the way could report you for this-and stop embarrassing me, your closet will pay.

The pixie stopped automatically and dropped.

"Thanks" I mouthed to Rosalie and she nodded and acknowledgment.

I faced Alice and smiled sweetly. "It's nice to see you, too Alice."

She glowered and replied flatly. "Ha."

I laughed. "Alice, I'm not going to report you to Charlie, don't worry."

"Thanks." She visibly relaxed and took a deep breath. Then Jasper walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on Alice, let's eat lunch."

"Okay." She said, her bubbly personality coming back instantly.

"Sorry about her." Edward's velvety voice came from behind me.

I turned around to face him and was startled to see him so close to me. Dazzled, **(A/N: I love 'dazzled' it's a great way to describe Edward distracting Bella.)** yet again, I couldn't answer as soon as I should have.

"Um, it's okay."

He smiled a crooked smile and walked towards the ivory table that Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were already seated at. "Come on, let's sit down."

Just as I was about to follow him, I noticed I didn't have any lunch to eat. I had to buy. "I need to buy lunch." I said.

"Then put your stuff down on the table then get in line."

"Oh." I said feeling pathetic. Why would I carry my stuff, besides my purse, through the lunch line?

So I trekked over to the table and set down my books next to Rosalie.

"Ready?" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"For what?" I was confused, what were we doing?

I could see Edward smirk from next to me and my princess instincts took over and I just wanted to bitch-slap him right there. **(A/N: I don't know much about being a princess, but I'm guessing they don't tolerate rudeness to an extent.)** But, I fought it. I didn't want the Cullen's to hate me.

Emmett's smile faded and it turned to looking at me as if I was stupid. "Lunch. Duh. We're going to buy our lunch."

I looked at the table and noticed that none of them had lunch, they were all buying too. "Let's go, then!"

And with that we all got into line.

For lunch I picked a turkey and cheese sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes and a root beer. Emmett took half of the available food, literally. He had three slices of pizza, two sandwiches, 3 doughnuts, 7 cookies and 4 Cokes. It surprised me that he was thin. He wasn't skinny; he was a muscular type of thin. Very, very muscular. Rosalie picked out a salad with a Snapple, Alice had a bagel and milk, Jasper had a BLT sandwich and a Sprite. Lastly, Edward had two slices of veggie pizza and a Coke. When we went to pay the Cullen's were in front of me. They had this line where the lunch lady rung up all their meals and the last person paid. The last person this time happened to be the Alice who was blabbing the whole time we chose our lunches. When it was Alice's turn for her food to be rung up and paid for she dug through her wallet to pay and frowned.

"Crap," she muttered.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I don't have enough."

I looked at the price of all the Cullen's meals: $86.97. Wow it was expensive to have 5 kids.

"Alice!" Emmett whined. "I'm hungry!"

"I know, I know!" She said aggravated. "I don't have enough money, Emmett."

"Use your credit card," Rosalie suggested.

"I left it at home," she said.

"Do they have money?" I asked.

"No. We go in order. Monday is my day to pay and I'm the only one who brings money to school," Alice explained while still digging through her purse.

"Oh."

"Miss. Cullen," began the lunch lady quietly. "It you cannot afford the lunch we can credit you."

Alice fumed and her usually friendly face turned angry. "I can afford the lunch, thank you very much. If you haven't noticed, I drive a very expensive Porsche 911 Turbo. I just didn't bring enough cash."

The lunch lady backed off.

As Alice continued to search her bag for more money, my princessness took over. I was always taught to help the less fortunate, though Alice wasn't, but at this time she was. Without thinking, I dug through my purse and took out my platinum credit card.

"Bella you can't-"

I cut Alice off by swiping my card. "The lunch is on me," I informed the lunch lady.

She nodded then turned to the screen in front of her and gasped. "Miss. Swan?"

Oh god. My credit card shows my name. Right now she was reading Isabella Marie Swan as my name when I was just Bella here, Bella Swan, Chief Dwyer's niece.

**And there it is! That was chapter 7. Haha, I left you on a cliffy. Will the lunch lady ruin Bella's secret or will she be in on it? The world may never know…**

**Just kidding! You'll find out. Thanks for being so patient with me and my taking forever to write. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love, Ally**


	11. Authors Note and Sneak Peak

**THIS IS A SNEAK PEAK AND AUTHORS NOTE SO READ!**

**Authors Note: I will try to review faster.**

**Sneak peak: This sneak peak will be scattered quotes from chapter eight, but might change. I doubt they will, but if they do it will be very small changes.**

"I can explain," I began rushing to save my identity.

"Thank you for paying Miss. Bella Swan." The lunch lady gave me a smile.

"Your uncle is a good friend of mine."

"Why did you pay for us? And why did you send me away?

"Who are you?"

"Don't tell anyone this but…"

**Well, that was the end of the mini sneak peak. I hope you like it! And remember…not everything is what it seems and that the Cullen's have a secret, too. And no, their big secret is not that their adopted. They have 2 secrets: they are adopted and another you will just have to find out later.**


	12. End of First Day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! Also, thanks to everyone who added me as a favorite author and this as a favorite story. I know a lot of you were wondering why I chose the lunch lady…how do you know I did? Maybe the lunch lady won't know about her…or maybe she will. **

"I can explain," I began rushing to save my identity. "I came here to-"

"Thank you for paying Miss. Bella Swan." The lunch lady gave me a smile that said 'I'm in on it'.

"Um, Alice? Bring your family to the table."

Alice did as she was told and the Cullen's left the line to sit down.

"Wait...I don't understand do you or do you not know who I am?"

"I do know who you really are. I did before you swiped your card," she whispered so no other student would hear. But we were last in line, so nobody was next to me. Still, she took precautions. "My name is Sue Clearwater, your uncle, is a good friend of mine," she explained. **(A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming!)**

Wow. She knew Charlie. Well, that means my secret is safe. "You're Sue? Nice to meet you, Charlie has told me so much about you." Now that I knew who she was, I began to focus on her features. (**A/N: I don't want to reread part of the books to see what she looks like, so I'm going to make it up.)** She was fairly tan and had topaz eyes that had a childlike sparkle. She was petite and looked about five and a half feet.

"It's nice to meet you, too your highness." She smiled kindly at me.

I blushed. "Call me Bella."

"No problem," she said simply.

"Um, did Charlie tell you?" I asked wondering how she found out; though I was almost 100 percent sure it was him.

"Yes, of course. He was bragging how his sweet niece was flying in from Italy and how your name was Isabella, but you hated it and made everyone call you Bella. Then, since I am Italian myself, **(A/N: I know she's not, but it works with the story.)** I asked if you happened to be the Princess. Now, when I said that, Charlie didn't know what to do and just admitted it while looking down. I promised I wouldn't tell a soul, besides him and you, of course."

I flushed, again, for no particular reason. "Thank you for not telling."

"You're welcome. But I would get back to your friends, they look very anxious. You better come up with a good excuse why you shooed Alice away."

"I know."

And with that, I paid for my lunch-not the Cullen's this time-and walked to the table. I had sat down for only a second when I was bombarded with questions.

"Who was the lunch lady you were talking to?" Rosalie asked first.

"How did you know the lunch lady?" Jasper prodded for answers.

"What did she say?" Emmett said.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked.

I was so confused. Which person was I supposed to answer first?

"Why did you pay for us? And why did you send me away?" Alice demanded.

I decided to answer Alice. Her questions were the only ones I remembered. "I paid for you because you didn't have enough money Alice, duh!"

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. I could have charged it to our family's name. Then we would pay it off tomorrow or something. And why did you send me away? What are you hiding?"

"I didn't know you could charge it to the last name, it's my first day. I sent you away because you didn't need to stand there while I paid. I'm lot hiding anything." Liar, the voice in the back of my head shouted.

"Right, first day." She seemed to buy that part.

"But why did you send us all away? It doesn't make sense. We could have walked back with you," Rosalie pointed out.

"It didn't feel right to make you stay," I struggled for an acceptable explanation.

"It didn't matter," Alice said.

"Oh, well."

"One more thing," Jasper said.

"Yeah?"

"I was standing next to Alice in the line and say your face when she swiped your card. You turned pale like you just realized something horrible and were frantic to make us leave. Why is that? What are you hiding? Who are you?"

I gasped and quickly tried to cover it with a cough, failing miserably. They all looked at me expectantly.

"I, uh, well." I struggled for words, and then the perfect plan popped into my head. "Well, it wasn't my credit card. It was my brothers. I realized that once the color registered in my head, I barely noticed it. I was afraid the picture would pop up on the screen and I would get in trouble for using another person's card. So I explained to her that it was my brothers, but there was no need because the last name was the same," I lied smoothly. I didn't even have a brother, but it's not like they knew that.

"Oh, the never mind," Jasper looked down, ashamed. "Sorry."

I smiled. "It's fine."

I looked towards the rest of the Cullen's, besides Jasper, to see if they bought my lie. They did.

Next I turned to Edward and saw his emerald eyes flicker with confusion and hurt-probably because he figured I was lying because of our previous incident-and then he looked away.

The rest of the day I was extra careful not to do anything that could spoil my secret, they were still on to me and seemed to have a feeling that I was lying to them.

"Bella," a voice called from behind me. A male voice that sounded too confident and cocky.

I turned around. It was the blond, baby faced Mike Newton. "What?" I spat glowering, I was still angry at our last meeting.

He put his hands up in mock surrender, emphasis on the word mock. He was laughing. "I was coming here to apologize."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows, not believing a word.

"Of course." He grinned, but it was no match for Edward's dazzling crooked smile.

"Well? Are you going to say sorry or not?" I tapped my foot in impatience. I left walking to my car with the Cullen's to talk to this perv so he better apologize.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't buy it. I was told Mike was a complete player and would stop at nothing to get a girl. In this case, he was trying to get me. This was just a game for him, he didn't really care.

"I doubt that," I said smirking.

He walked over to me until he was standing right next to me. "Why don't I prove it to you over a dinner and fun sleepover at my house?"

I gagged and stepped away from him. "What is your problem? I DO NOT WANT TO DATE YOU! Understand? You make me sick! Good bye." I stomped to my car, fuming.

"Stupid Newton," I muttered angrily. "I should never have tried public schools, it was an okay experiment. Dumb, perverted boys. I wonder if there will be talk if I drop out today…" I mumbled on an on as I walked to my car.

"What was that about dropping out?" asked a familiar velvety voice.

Oh my God, I thought. Please not be who I think it is. Crossing my fingers I faced the voice to see, sure enough, Edward Cullen. "I, um…uh. How much did you hear?"

"Just the part about dropping out of the sunny, not at all rainy, Forks High School." He smiled.

I laughed. "I was only mad that Newton bothered me again."

"Really?" Edward growled clenching his fists.

I quickly said, "Its fine, I think he got the message this time." As much as I hated Newton after one day, I didn't want him to die. I wasn't that cruel.

Edward relaxed, but I didn't understand why. It's not like we were together or anything, we were just friends. "Are you sure? I could get Emmett…"

"I'm sure." I was terrified about what Emmett was capable of doing.

"Okay. Come on, let's go."

I nodded and we walked to our cars. When we arrived we were met with the rest of his family, who were looking slightly nervous. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked smiling.

"Bella, are you doing anything tonight?" Rosalie asked cautiously, as if she was unsure of what she was asking me or was terrified to.

I quickly scanned my mental calendar. Nothing came to mind except homework and stuff. "No." I said.

"Do you want to come to our house for a sleepover? There will be parental supervision."

"Don't we have school tomorrow?"

They all laughed. "Tomorrow is a holiday, there's no school." Alice explained. **(A/N: I don't know what holiday, so don't ask. I just said that so the sleepover thing would work.)**

"So, are you in?" Rosalie asked.

Her face looked so unsure, so scared I just couldn't say no. Not that I would, anyway. "I'd love to. What should I bring? Pizza? Drinks?"

They all smiled. "Nothing, we've got everything you need."

"You sure? What about cookies? Or popcorn? Or…" I was desperate; I didn't want to be a bad guest. It was in the princess handbook to always bring something, but wait…technically Bella Swan isn't a princess so I don't need to. But it still felt wrong not bringing something.

"Cookies!" Emmett explained and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ignore him," she said glaring at Emmett who was still trying to figure out what he did wrong.

I grinned, I would bring cookies. "Cookies it is. When should I be at your house?"

They all looked at each other as if they were speaking without words.

"Why don't you follow us there? Our house is in the woods so you might get lost," Edward's velvety voice explained.

"Oh. Right. Don't I have to get clothes or something? And the cookies. I have like twenty at home. I need to grab those." I remembered that I saw Charlie bought a package of chocolate chip cookies and put it into the pantry.

They looked puzzled and didn't know what to do. "Wait, I got it!" Jasper exclaimed while leaning on the silver Volvo. "Why don't we follow you home, you get the stuff you need like clothes and the cookies and etc., then you follow us to our house?"

"Good idea," I remarked. "Let's do that."

So we all got into our cars-I found out the Volvo was Edward's and the M3 was Rosalie's, the rest left theirs at home-and drove to my house. There I grabbed the cookies, my clothes and toiletries and stuffed them into my duffel with the words 'Swan' on it, for my last name. Leaving Charlie a note and a instructions on how to microwave his dinner I quickly called him and explained my whereabouts and then ran to my car and followed them to their house.

Edward didn't lie; his house was in the woods, deep in the woods. I would have been driving in circles for hours if I attempted to get there on my own, even with my GPS.

When we arrived at his house, I was blown away. House was putting it lightly, they had a mansion. The architecture was a beautiful Italian style; I only knew that since that was the style of some buildings back home. For some reason the style seemed even more familiar than just seeing it a few times, it seemed like I saw this style daily.

I pulled my car into their garage and hopped out to see their nice stash of cars. There was two Mercedes', a black hummer, Edward's Volvo, Rosalie's M3, a yellow 911 Turbo Porsche and a red Ferrari. I learned that the Hummer was Emmett's-go figure-the Porsche was Alice's, the Ferrari was Jasper's and the two Mercedes' were their parents'.

I whistled. "Nice."

Edward chuckled.

"Let's go inside, Esme made pizza. It's homemade," Alice chirped.

Esme. Esme. Esme. Why was that name so familiar. Esme Cullen. That name rang a bell, but from where? I know I heard that name before. While I was pondering how I knew their mother, we all followed the pixie into the kitchen and sat down where the slices of pizza were places elegantly on glass plates. We all dug in hungrily.

"This pizza is great!" I said to no one in particular.

"Why thank you," said female voice from behind me. I turned to see a familiar woman with curly, caramel hair and topaz eyes. She was petite and wore a motherly grin.

"You're welcome," I replied kindly.

"I'm Esme Cullen," she stuck her hand out. "Just call me Esme."

"Nice to meet you Esme. I'm new to town, my names Bella Swan." I shook her hand.

I saw her whole body tense when I said 'Bella Swan'. Her topaz eyes looked into mine with more of awe and surprise instead of kindness.

"Bella Swan?" Even her voice, you could tell, was filled with awe. "Chief Dwyer's niece?"

I nodded and blushed. "Yes."

Her forehead creased like she was trying to place me, then it was replaced with a smile. "Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks. By the way, I love your house. The Italian architecture is gorgeous."

Esme's eyes widened and she gasped. "Thank you. I designed it myself. How did you know it was Italian?"

"My mom likes Italian architecture." That was part of it, my mom was obsessed, but I did lie to an adult. It made me feel a little sick inside. My mom even had a personal architect, but she only designed things in the summer as she lived somewhere in Washington State. Her name was…

Oh my God. Esme. Her name was Esme. The Cullen's mother was my architect. I, well my family, supplied their lived. The sick feeling got a little worse. What will they do when they realize my mom has the power to fire theirs, not that I would let her? I've known Esme since I was little and my mom hired her, she was so nice.

I gasped. "Esme Cullen?" I said her name with more meaning.

She gasped, too. "What? How? Why?"

I could tell I had a lot of explaining to do. I faced the Cullen's-well the kids. "Excuse us; we have to talk Italian architecture. It will only take a second." I walked into the next room with Esme on my heels.

"What are you doing here, Princess?"

I ignored her. "Did you know? When Charlie bragged about his niece coming to Forks, did you know then? I know you and my mom are close, so did you know?" Charlie was a bragger; I never visited often so it was a big deal when I did.

"I had an idea, but I didn't think it was you or you would come. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to be normal and I decided Forks was a good place to experiment."

She nodded, understanding. "And did you know it was me, when they told you their names?"

"Of course not, the name was familiar but I didn't think of any relation. You never mentioned kids."

She smiled. I told your mother, I didn't think it mattered to you. You were only twelve at the time. Though you were their ages, I didn't want them to get caught up in the world of fame and fortune."

I laughed. "You're filthy rich, Esme."

She laughed, too. "You know what I meant."

"Don't tell anybody this, but I'm not planning to go back to Italy for a while. I want to graduate here."

"I promise. But, can you tell them one day?" By them, she meant her children.

"Of course."

She smiled. "You better get back to the party. And be sure to call your mother and tell her you ran into me and that I say hello and hope to see her next summer."

"Got it."

Then, she walked up their winding staircase while I walked back into the kitchen.

Judging on their faces-which were bursting with confusion-I think I should of went with Esme. I was not ready to tell them now. 

**And that's the end of chapter eight. I hope you liked it. Be sure to review until your fingers hurt. LOL. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**BTW this was 13 pages in Microsoft word, so this wasn't short at all. I was thinking about getting into the romance with Edward and Bella soon…**

**Also, the fact Esme's their architect is NOT their secret. Anyone want to guess the Cullen's big secret?**

**I will help you a little.**

**It is not that Esme's the Swan's architect. That is a minor secret. The Cullen kids don't know that.**

**It is not that they are adopted. That is another minor detail. Also, there will be a twist on the adopted thing. Anyone want to guess which one isn't adopted? Four are adopted, one is their real child. **

**It is not that they are vampires or any type of mythical being. Everyone is human.**

**Think hard, it's not that difficult to find out. Or maybe not to me because I thought of it…**

**You'll have to wait more chapters (idk how many) until you find out! Review, review, review!**

**Love, Ally**


	13. Sleepover Cullen Style Part One

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, adding me (the author) to their favs and this story to their favs. I love you all. Good guesses (everyone who did guess…for those who didn't it doesn't matter!) Sorry if I'm taking too long to spill the Cullen's BIG secret and for Bella to tell them who she is. I sort of want Bella and Edward to fall in love before Bella (and the Cullen's) expose their big, BIG secrets. Thanks again for reviewing. **

**Also, this chapter will have some swearing. I know it's not a big deal, but to some people it is. (My friend told me to put this since she totally flips out when she sees or hears a swear word…) And without further ado…here's chapter nine.**

_Previously…_

_She smiled. "You better get back to the party. And be sure to call your mother and tell her you ran into me and that I say hello and hope to see her next summer."_

"_Got it."_

_Then, she walked up their winding staircase while I walked back into the kitchen._

_Judging on their faces-which were bursting with confusion-I think I should of went with Esme. I was not ready to tell them now._

"What was that all about?" Alice demanded. Once she spoke, the questions were-once again-unleashed on me.

"What did you and our mom talk about?"

"Why were you to looking at each other like you knew each other?"

"Why aren't who answering?"

"Is there more pizza?" That one was Emmett; I would know that random voice anywhere.

"Give us an explanation," said Jasper.

I inhaled and prepared myself for yet another lie. "Well," I began rather loudly, so Esme would hear my lie from upstairs and catch on, "I remembered running into her on one of my past visits to Forks. You know, when I was younger and came every summer. I knew her name was Esme Cullen, I just didn't know she was your mother. I didn't make the connection."

I reviewed my lie. It was foolproof.

"Why did you pull her into the other room?" Emmett asked. It may have been foolproof, but it wasn't Emmettproof.

"I wanted to make sure it was her, you know." I didn't know if they believed that. I mean, what person wouldn't just ask that in front of her friends. I made a silent prayer that Emmet, or any other of the Cullen's, wouldn't continue to ask questions.

"Oh." Emmett bought my lie and apparently so did the others.

"Who cares?" Said Alice. "Let's get down to sleepover business!"

I was just about to ask what sleepover business was, I've never been to a sleepover before I have slept over someone's house before but it wasn't an official 'sleepover', but my cell phone rang. My 'Swan' bag began to blare out the song 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train. Humming along, I rummaged through my back until I pulled out my Blackberry. I read the caller ID. It was my mom. Could the timing be any worse?

Taking a deep breath I pressed the 'answer' button and put the phone to my ear while standing up and walking out of the room mouthing 'my mom' to the Cullen's. "Hello," I said.

"Bella! Darling how are you? How's Forks? Are the kids at school nice?" Her voice was hopeful, it was hopeful that I was a terrible time and would beg to come home. But I wasn't giving in and I wouldn't let her think I didn't like it here, because I did.

"Forks is great. Everyone's really nice."

"Oh." You could hear the disappointment in her voice. "That's great."

"Mom. Why can't you accept the fact that I'm in Forks and having fun? What's so hard to understand?" My tone was harsh and fierce. I was fed up with her disapproval. I had to hear it for weeks after I purchased the plane tickets to Washington.

"I can accept the fact you're in Forks, but that doesn't mean I don't like it. Honey, you're the princess. You have duties as a princess and you aren't fulfilling them in Forks."

"What?" I screeched. "I'm freaking eighteen years old! I can do whatever I want. If I want to spend some time with Charlie, I will. I'm a legal adult now and you can't make me do anything no matter what you think!"

"You are still a princess and have duties to your country. And as the queen it's my job to see that you fulfill them." She spoke calmly which was the complete opposite of my raging, angry tone. Though I feel bad yelling at my mother, who loves me more than anyone, because I did have duties in Italy I needed to do, but I need time as a teen.

"Damn it. You just don't understand. Since the day you, and I, were born our lives have been planned for us. Well, I'm tired of being part of this plan, I want to break free. I need to be a teenager. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to see all the other teenagers in Italy laughing while I have to sit there and act all petty? It's as annoying as hell. And I'm done. D-O-N-E. Whether you like it or not I'm staying here, in Forks, until I graduate high school. I will be here for almost a whole year, as it's the beginning of October. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU LISTEN TO ME THIS INSTANT! You have duties to your country. And you WILL do them!" She screamed.

"No." I had never defied my mother before; it was disrespectful as a princess. But, somehow, I didn't feel like a princess anymore. Maybe it was the casual clothes, or the first day at public school or my new friends, but I felt different. It was like the day here had changed me, for the better. I felt stronger and more in control of my life. "This is my life. I don't want to spend my life sitting on a chair and making decisions that, frankly, I don't care about. If you care so much about what I'm supposed to do, why don't you do it yourself? Remember the quote 'if you want something done right you need to do it yourself'? Well, do it yourself because I won't."

She didn't answer. There was dead silence on the other end of the line. The only reason I knew she hadn't hung up was because there wasn't the 'click' from the other end that signified she hung up.

"Oh, one more thing. You know Esme Cullen, our architect? She says hi." I smoothly clicked the 'end' button on my Blackberry and smiled to myself. I had, for the first time in my life, stood up to my nagging mother. She was never demanding, like she was now. She was only like that when she was desperate, and she was right now. I wasn't there so her and Dad had to make the choices on their own, without a third opinion. **(A/N: Her dad is Phil Swan. I know, confusing. Renee was only married once. Charlie is Renee's brother, in case anyone forgot.)**

I confidently walked back into the room. The Cullen's jaws were on the floor.

"That was your mom?" Alice asked, flabbergasted.

I nodded.

"You just told off your mom," Edward stated.

I looked at his perfect face and just had to make a joke out if it, I didn't want him to think I was a bad child or something. "Thank you captain obvious," I laughed. "We don't always get along about some things."

They all nodded.

"Now, Alice. Before I left you were talking about sleepover business. Let's do it."

A wide, mischievous grin spread across her face and I instantly regretted mentioning it. Let's all go upstairs. So, we all followed the pixie upstairs and into a game room with couches.

"Sit down," Alice ordered. "It's time for truth or dare. 

Truth or dare. A princesses, and anyone with a secret's, worse nightmare.

"Uh oh," I muttered sitting down.

"You said it." Edward slid into the space next to me. "Alice is serious about truth or dare."

Looking at the hyper, pumped Alice, I believed him. This game would be the death of me.

**And that was the end of chapter 9! I know it's a little short, but its Memorial Day weekend and my grandparents are over and I can't write as much. Also, I wanted to get another chapter up. **

**I hope you liked it. I thought hard about how the argument between Bella and her mom would go like and I finally chose it to go like that. Also, the Cullen's will tell Bella they are adopted (all but one…any more guesses?) in either the next chapter or the one after that. All in all, Bella will find out their adopted within the next two chapters.**

**Also, I wanted to point out Bella's mother is usually nice and childlike, but takes being royal seriously. **

**Back to the chapter…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love all my readers…yes that's you! LOL**

**Again, any more guesses on who the non-adopted Cullen is? And the Cullen's big secret? **

**Feel free to private message me anytime. I promise to answer within a day! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love, Ally **


	14. Authors Note MUST READ!

**Authors Note, sorry!**

**I NEED HELP.**

**I need really good truth questions for truth or dare. I have the dare stuff down. But not the truth. Anyone have any ideas? If so, post a review with your idea (or ideas…hint hint) or private message me. Thanks!**

**Also, you could give me more ideas for dare, if you want. I have some and they are good. But if you want to contribute any ideas they will be appreciated and added into the story. Just the dare ideas are guaranteed to be in the story. **

**I need amazing truth ideas. AMAZING! Help me out here.**

**The faster, and more, ideas I get the sooner I will be able to update. Thanks!**

**Love, Ally**


	15. Truth or Dare? Part one

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, added me (the author) to their favorites, and added my story to favorites. OVER 100 REVIEWS! I love you all. This is chapter ten. I'm trying to update fast because I know what it's like to really want to know what happens in a Fanfiction and have the author never update fast enough. So, I'm trying to update faster.**

**Also would like to thank everyone who contributed in telling me some good truth or dare questions.**

**Thank you:**

**Gabby Cullen Pattinson**

**CrazyObsessedVampireGirl**

**Kyasarin Freakload**

**Curenesslover**

**Cookiedoughicecream2**

**XxBellaBrowniexX**

**Laura Rebecca Esme Hartley **

**Edwardluv**

**teambella13**

**Cullen4life1996**

**And lastly the reviewer called 'Me'.**

**Forgive me if I forgot to add your name, I had so many! Sadly, I received so many that I couldn't put all in. I made sure, that if one person gave me more than one, to put at least four from that person. I know I promised, but I didn't think I would get so many. But, don't get all sad (the people who submitted some.) I will have another sleepover at the Cullen's sometime in the story and they will be added in then. Also, there will be 2 chapters with truth or dare that I will be putting up. They are this chapter that you will be reading and the next one (chapter 11).**

**I just want to remind everyone that Bella is a great singer and that she sings to express her feelings. Also, I changed the rating of this story to M. There is going to be more adult content later in the chapter.**

_Previously:_

"_Sit down," Alice ordered. "It's time for truth or dare.  
_

_Truth or dare. A princesses, and anyone with a secret's, worse nightmare._

"_Uh oh," I muttered sitting down._

"_You said it." Edward slid into the space next to me. "Alice is serious about truth or dare."_

_Looking at the hyper, pumped Alice, I believed him. This game would be the death of me._

"Well," Alice squealed. "Who's first?"

We all looked at each other; there was terror in our eyes. Apparently truth or dare in the Cullen household was epic. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's flawless face morph into a smirk. It was probably because of the scared expression on my face.

Alice frowned. "Come on guys. You're all party poopers."

None of us responded.

"Fine. I'll go first. Bella, this is how truth or dare is done…Cullen style."

I gulped and they all laughed.

"It's not that bad, Bella," Emmett said. I didn't believe him. The evil and devilish look on Alice's face begged to differ.

"Okay…Emmett. Truth or dare?" Alice practically yelled as Esme walked downstairs with the bowls of popcorn.

"Now, Alice. I don't want these dares to get anyone in serious trouble," said Esme. "Remember what happened last time?"

Alice glared at her mother, but smiled when Esme handed her popcorn. "I know, I know."

Esme smiled and handed the other couple-Rosalie and Emmett-popcorn. Then she handed Edward one and said "This is for you and Bella."

I smiled. "Thanks. Also, my mom called. She knows you said hi."

Esme smiled back.

Then something hit me. Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett were couples. And they were siblings. That was really weird. Like really weird. I made a mental note to ask why. Maybe they were adopted. None of them looked that much like Esme, so that was the best bet.

"She's gone!" Alice sung happily.

I laughed along with the Cullen's to hide my nervousness. Edward heard the hysteria in my voice. "Are you okay? Do you want to go home?" His warm arms were around me, comforting me, as I lay on the couch.

"No, I'm fine." He gave me a look that said I-so-don't-believe-you. "Really," I smiled, "I'm just scared of Alice. That's all." I said the last part in a whisper.

He chuckled. "I would be too, if I wasn't twice her size like I am. You could probably take her, though your only about five or six inches taller than her."

I studied Alice. She was tiny, but fierce. Almost like a demon. "I don't think so, even with the height difference."

"You have heels," he laughed.

"So does she."

"You know how to use them." He was referring to my kickass move I pulled on Newton this morning. I smiled knowing how close Newton was to death. All I had to do was make one phone call…

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice's hyper voice ended our conversation.

"Truth."

Smart move Emmett, I thought.

Alice frowned. She probably wanted more. "She lost," I whispered to Edward.

He shook his head. "Alice never loses. She can figure out a person's weaknesses almost like she can see them and how they would react. This is why she hates, and loves, truth. She finds out knew stuff she doesn't care about and embarrasses the person."

I gulped. What would she do to me?

"Emmett, do you respect the Capri Sun pouch?" Alice was very serious when she said that. She was so serious, I couldn't even laugh.

"YES!"

"Next," Alice said.

"She didn't embarrass him," I whispered to Edward.

"She already knows everything about Emmett," He explained and I nodded, understanding.

Then something dawned on me. She didn't know anything about me.

"Okay!" Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Eddie, truth or dare?"

Edward groaned. "It's Edward."

"Who cares? Truth or dare!"

"Dare."

Emmett smiled devilishly. "I dare you to sneak in Esme room and put on her bra and underwear. Then go up to them and tell her and Carlisle that you are gay. Then, start dancing around singing, 'I Kissed A Boy". But it must be very, very convincing."

Carlisle? Why was that name so familiar? He must be their father. But why did Emmett call him by his first name?

Edward groaned, again. "What's 'I Kissed a Boy'?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "It's Katy Perry's song but your singing about a boy. Duh."

"OK."

"Go Eddie, get the underwear and bra."

So he did. And he came back to the basement with them in hand.

Everyone, but Edward laughed.

"Now, Eddie, go into the bathroom and change," Emmett smirked.

Slowly and while glaring at Emmett, he walked into the bathroom and changed. When he came out he was fully clothed in a tiny, Victoria's Secret pink bra and lacy underwear. He was practically naked. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His perfect abs, muscular arms…every part of him was perfect.

"Okay," Emmett began through his laughter. "Walk quietly upstairs and tell Carlisle and Esme you are gay and sing the song. Be convincing. BTW Carlisle's home."

"Did he just say BTW out loud?" I said to Rosalie giggling.

She nodded and shook her head. Then she laughed and Edward glared at her thinking it was about his…outfit.

Edward trekked upstairs glumly and we all followed eager to see this.

"Mom, dad?" He called in a monotone.

"We're in here," answered a male voice.

He turned to us and glared one last time before he put on his serious face and strutted into the room. We quietly followed stifling our laughs.

Picture this. A senior in high school wearing his mother's bra and underwear, walking into the same room as his parents and is going to tell them he's gay. BEST DARE EVER…..or so I thought.

"Oh my god, Edward!" Carlisle's yell rang through the house.

"Is that my push up bra?" Esme said calmly, she was probably used to chaos in this house. "It doesn't work for you. You need a smaller size."

We all smiled, widely. And I was silently laughing.

"I have a confession to make," Edward said seriously. "I'm gay."

Without giving his parents time to reply, he burst into song.

"This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a boy and I liked it  
The taste of his cherry chap stick  
I kissed a boy just to try it  
I hope my family don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good boys do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a boy and I liked it  
The taste of his cherry chap stick  
I kissed a boy just to try it  
I hope my family don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it  
I liked it

Us buys we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a boy and I liked it  
The taste of his cherry chap stick  
I kissed a boy just to try it  
I hope my family don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it  
I liked it."

There was silence. Dead silence.

Edward was actually a good singer, but I couldn't focus on his voice when I was struggeling-along with his siblings-to not laugh.

"Well, I'm gay. Bye." Edward tried to make a quick getaway. But he wasn't quick enough.

"Edward, do we need to call the mental institute?" Carlisle asked.

"No! I'm not mental. I'm GAY!" Edward screamed.

"Maybe you have a fever?" Esme suggested.

"AAHHH!" Edward yelled. "You hypocrites! I'm divorcing you!"

That was it. We all burst into fits of laughter. While we were cracking up, Edward, Esme and Carlisle walked up to us.

"Are you done?" Carlisle said.

We all looked up, terrified. That was, until we saw Carlisle's teasing face.

"That was a funny dare, Emmett," Carlisle remarked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Emmett whined.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "You love Katy Perry songs, it had to be you."

"Oh, yeah."

"Next time, don't steal my clothing. Now I have to burn it." Esme looked a little angry. "Seriously, Edward take that off. I'm burning it. Carlisle start a fire."

"Yes, mom," Edward said.

_(After he got dressed and Esme burned the clothes)_

"Okay, Edward. Your turn." Alice was as excited as ever. Who put sugar in that girls popcorn?

Silently laughing, I grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped it into my mouth, just to be sure. Nope, no sugar. Just buttery goodness. Yum.

Edward thought for a minute on who he would ask. Then he turned to me and said, "Truth or dare?"

I gulped. If I do dare I will totally embarrass myself and if I do truth I could, possibly expose my secret. Well, I could always lie if I pick truth. They wouldn't know the difference.

"Truth." I would lie if the truth question was bad enough to expose me. 

Edward pondered my answer for a minute. Then said, "What was the largest amount of money you held in your hand at once?"

I stiffened. This wouldn't expose me, it would just be shocking. "Roughly one hundred thousand dollars."

They all gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"We figured you were rich, since you have that Lamborghini and all, but to actually hold that much," Edward said, captivating me with his emerald eyes.

"That was only in bills, I've held more from a check before," I explained. Then mentally slapped myself.

"Oh, yeah? How much was the check?" Rosalie asked.

I gulped. It was five million dollars from my parents for my sweet sixteen.

"Bella?" Jasper prompted.

"Five million," I whispered.

They didn't hear me. "What?" Alice asked.

"Five million dollars," I muttered.

They all gasped and Edward's perfect eyes bored into mine with shock, fascination and confusion. "Damn you're loaded!" Emmett exclaimed laughing. "Any I thought I was rich!"

Rosalie slapped him on the head. "We're not rich. Carlisle and Esme are."

Odd. She calls them by their first names, too.

"Hello? Isn't it my turn?"

"Right. Back to business," Alice ordered. "Bella, begin."

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said confidently.

I smiled. I knew exactly what I was going to do to him. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled down to a number on the contacts. When I found that number, I looked up. "I dare you to call this number on restricted and make a very convincing marriage proposal. I don't care what the person says, make it believable and sound like you're in love with this person."

Jasper glared at me, but held his hand out for my Blackberry.

"One thing," I said. "I need to put in restricted." Once I did I handed the phone to Jasper. "It's calling."

He nodded and put the phone on speaker.

"HELLO!" a voice bellowed from the other end.

"Why hello. How are you today?" Jasper sang.

"Who are you? I'm not in the mood for this! I have things to do and places to be."

"But this is important, sir."

"Then talk," James ordered.

"I love you, will you marry me?" Jasper asked seriously.

"Sure. I'll marry you. Get real. Go to hell. I'm busy. _James, are you done with your call?"_ A girl's voice followed after James' 'I'm busy'.

Click! James ended the call.

"I tried," Jasper said shrugging. "Who was that anyway?"

"My ex-boyfriend," I explained through my giggles. "I always prank call him. It's hilarious."

Emmett, Alice and Edward were laughing hysterically, and Jasper joined them after a minute. When I turned to Rosalie, she was as pale as sheet. Her eyes held fear and memories from the past.

"What's wrong Rosalie?"

"Nothing," she quickly masked her fear before her family could turn around and see her. When they did, she looked calm and flawless as always. What was she hiding? I would have to ask her in private, it seems personal.

"Okay. Jasper, it's your turn."

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare," she said without hesitation.

Jaspers lips curved into a smile. "I dare you to go to the nearest convenience store and pull out a one hundred dollar bill and ask them to break it up for you. When they ask you how you want it done, say 'in hundreds'. And when you're done you need to steal a car."

Rosalie grimaced at stealing a car, but smirked. "No problem."

"Wait," I interrupted. "How will we get there without your parents finding out? And won't Rosalie get arrested?"

"We'll sneak out. It's only like six o'clock so if they catch us they will have to let us out. Also, Rosalie will only break into it. Not drive away," said Jasper.

"We will continue our truth or dare at the store so we can perform more dares," Alice said.

We all nodded then tip toed out of the basement and drove to the nearest store.

**That is chapter 10! The next chapter will have more dares and be really long just like this one. Rosalie's going to steal a car! Will she get caught or will it go as flawless as Edward's face? Update soon! Thanks again for all the truth and dare questions! It was a big help and made me finish this chapter a lot faster. **

**Review! You know you want to!**

**Love, Ally**


End file.
